Large-scale communication networks are typically supported by an infrastructure, which supports communication between distant individuals, for example the regular mail system, the telephone or electronic message system. In such communication networks, when a person dials a number or writes an address, the phone call, the letter or the electronic mail message is sent through an organized structure, which eventually allows for tracking the path of the message, until it reaches its destination. The construction of such infrastructure necessitates high capital cost expenditure, long-term planning and international compatibility between materials and processors having different origins to be able to connect together and provide the expected connections and services.
To provide more latitude to users and to increase the communication capabilities between people, cellular telephone networks have been established. When a cellular telephone is used, there must exist “towers” or antennas that transmit and receive signals from each cellular telephone. Current cellular telephone networks typically transmit over a long distance to a cellular tower, and cellular phones transmit and receive information from the receiver tower, which is located, many hundreds of meters away. This requires an initial infrastructure investment before cellular telephones function adequately with reasonable areas of coverage. As a result, powerful transmitters are required within the cellular phones, as well as requiring finely tuned receivers within the cellular phones, in order to be able to reliably receive and transmit information over these long distances. Analogous situations exist for telephone networks, satellite communication networks, and so forth. Unfortunately, the infrastructure costs are often non-recoverable capital expenses and end up dictating the overall cost of a service. Further, changing technologies are more difficult to implement due to the lag time associated with infrastructure costs and infrastructure cost recovery. Inconveniently, when a cellular phone is not in the transmission/reception range of a cellular tower, no communication service is provided to the cellular phone. In such dead zones, having a cellular phone is useless. Further inconveniently, when a cellular tower has reached its capacity in relaying communication signals, a request to make another cellular telephone call using that tower will not be permitted and will remain such as long as another user does not end his communication session or leave the area. Of course, to avoid such traffic overload, one option is to build and use another cellular tower. However, it is not a preferred option for municipalities or telephone companies because of the non-profitable expense incurred. Furthermore, large areas exist which are not equipped with cellular tower. This is a major inconvenience when someone accustomed to using a cellular phone travels from a supported region or suburban area toward an unsupported region.